The Shop
by AlexRosenburg
Summary: Craig hears about a glory hole at an adult bookstore and decides to check it out. Short and just a bit rushed. You've been warned.


If someone had tried to associate Craig Tucker with sex, it would have fallen flat. People just didn't see him as the sexual type. He wasn't interested in anyone or anything remotely sexual. Even when he went to parties, he stuck to himself or just talked to Clyde or Kenny. There was no awkward drunken making out. Stoned sex was a no go for him and even when he got hit on he seemed to deny the advances.

Still…there was something people didn't know about Craig Tucker. Though he was certainly not a sexual creature, he couldn't control his hormones sometimes. He had never been interested in porn or jacking off and he didn't really know what he liked sexually. He just knew that anonymity in this stage of his life was something he wanted.

It was by chance that he had heard about the adult video store in town. Talking to Kenny high was just one of the perks. He kept going on about this place and how there were these things called glory holes. Craig was interested almost instantly, but it didn't show.

"Yeah and when I went there was this amazing person on the other side…it didn't take me long to shoot my load. I almost wanted to thank whoever it was because that mouth was seriously skilled," Kenny laughed as he took another hit of the pipe before handing it off to Craig.

"Aren't you afraid that it could be someone you know? Or worse, someone with some disease?" Craig has questioned. He made it sound like he was a bit grossed out by it when he actually wanted to know more about it.

Kenny waved his hand, "We know everyone in this town anyways. Why should it matter? Besides, it's not like you _have_ to stick your dick through if you don't want to. Seriously though…this guy or girl…whatever…was skilled."

That was why Craig was sitting in his car in front of the adult video store. The neon lights claiming they were opened and the peeling paint on the side of it didn't exactly make it seem inviting. There weren't a lot of cars out front and he tried to recall if he recognized any…but he didn't really take in account everyone's car so it wasn't like he could remember if he wanted to.

Craig didn't really want anyone to know that he was here…just in case there was someone inside that knew him. He pulled on a pair of large sunglasses that Clyde had gotten him one birthday and tugged on a dark blue beanie he had that he hardly wore. He moved in and went to the cash register with a five dollar bill.

From what he had gathered online he needed tokens to keep the light above his door on so he wouldn't get kicked out. He didn't say anything, but the girl handed him a handful of tokens and he made his way to the basement Kenny had told him about. So far he hadn't recognized anyone, which was good. He pulled the sunglasses off and shoved them into the pocket of the black jacket he wore.

According to Kenny, the best mouth was always in the last stall. Sure enough, the light was on and Craig's nervousness began to surface. He was tempted to turn back, but he had gotten this far so he might as well go through with it. He entered the stall right next to the occupied one. There was a bench with a back…a small TV with a token slot and a hole on the left side…where the occupied booth was. He could hear feint moaning from the stall next to him. He pulled off his hat and then his jacket to hang on the small hook on the door he was wearing his jeans and black wife beater.

He sat down on the bench and glanced to the hole. It was just high to see from the waist down, but not high enough to see his face. Good. That was the point of this…to remain anonymous. He leaned over, popping in some tokens into the TV. He browsed through the porn choices before picking a random BDSM one at random.

He didn't even jack off, but the thought of what was to come was getting him excited. His hand curled around his cock once he had yanked his pants down. He had a small ring on the tip, something that Kenny had said would be cool to get. He had to admit it did look good, but it had hurt like a bitch. He slowly stroked himself before glancing towards the hole. There was a shadow there now and he figured that the person on the other side was watching him. He shifted his hips towards the hole so the person on the other side knew that he had noticed.

Two fingers came from the hole to motion for him. This was it…Craig popped in the rest of his tokens before he stood up. He tugged his pants off the rest of the way and stroked his cock in front of the hole before slowly sliding it through.

There was a moment before he felt a hot breath on him and then the briefest flick of a tongue over the tip along the ring. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the cold wall. Shit, the person on the other side had hardly started and he felt like he was ready to explode. A hand stroked him slowly before the mouth on the other side completely engulfed him.

His hips jerked forward, thrusting more into the mysterious mouth. Kenny was right, this _was_ good. Not that he knew good from bad considering he had never gotten a blow job, but it was…amazing. He panted slightly, wishing that he could bury his fingers in whoever's hair it was. Then again, he didn't want to know who it was. The sucking and stroking increased and he found himself jerking forward again to cum in the person's mouth. He felt the mouth tighten and he assumed that the person swallowed his cum.

He was going to pull away when he felt an almost tender sucking and licking along his tip to clean him off. It was almost loving and it made him feel a little awkward. He pulled away and yanked his pants up. The porn had shut off anyways and he found himself yanking his beanie over his shaggy black hair before pulling on his jacket and sunglasses to retreat.

Craig didn't tell anyone about what he did, not even Kenny. He had the urge to go back, but a part of him was sort of ashamed that he had done that. That he was turned on by some mysterious person sucking him off. By the other person not knowing who he was.

"Dude, you really should join the football team. You run really fucking fast," Clyde laughed as the group of boys made their way to the locker room after gym. Craig shook his head, "No."  
That was all he had to say and Clyde didn't push it. Craig was already stressed out, finding it hard to concentrate properly since his night at the video store a week ago. He wanted to go back…but he was terrified to.

He yanked his shirt off next to his locker, ignoring the sounds of Clyde and Token joking around beside him. He usually skipped gym, but he had decided against it since he would end up failing if he didn't show up once in a while. He picked his towel up, yanking down his gym shorts and boxers before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Craig glanced towards Clyde and Token and noticed Clyde giving him an odd look. He didn't think anything of it as he moved towards the showers. Not many of the boys took showers, despite the showerheads being in separate stalls, but Craig couldn't handle smelling or sweating.

A few other people entered as well, Clyde taking the stall next to him. The stalls were just big enough to hide their bodies from the neck down. Clyde leaned over the stall with a grin, "So you wanna come spend the night? My dad is going to be gone on a business trip so I'll have some alcohol and pizza. How about it!?"

Craig knew denying Clyde anything would just end up in him whining, so he nodded his head. He saw Clyde peer down out of the corner of his eye and his head shot in his direction with a glare. Clyde flushed and shifted so he could start washing himself. That was the second time he thought he saw Clyde looking at his crotch. It was a bit unnerving.

Later that night, Craig found himself at Clyde's house. He just walked in and found Clyde sprawled on the couch with pizza on the table and a bottle of vodka sitting next to it. Craig wasn't a big drinker, but he knew that Clyde was. He, on occasion, had to drag or carry Clyde home when he went to parties with him.

"Start without me?" he smirked slightly as he yanked his jacket off and kicked his shoes off. He even pulled his hat off to toss to the corner of the couch before sitting next to Clyde. He didn't notice the nervous look Clyde sent him as he reached for a slice of pizza. Clyde just grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig of it before handing it to Craig. He eyed it for a moment before taking it, taking a much smaller swig then Clyde had.

It was a few hours later and Clyde was laughing at some comedy movie he had turned on. There was an amused expression on Craig's face, more towards Clyde then the actual movie. When the movie was over, Clyde was laying back on the couch staring at the ceiling with a serious expression on his face. Craig nudged his foot with his own, "You alright?"

Clyde turned his head to look at him, a blush creeping onto his face. This time Craig wasn't going to ignore it, "What dude?" he didn't mean to snap, but the staring was starting to freak him out a little bit. Clyde bit his lip, "Did it hurt?"

Craig looked at him for a long moment, "What?"  
Clyde shook his head, "That ring…I saw it…did it hurt?"

It took a moment for Craig to figure out what he was talking about and then it hit him, "Oh…that…yeah it did." He knew that Clyde had looked at his crotch. That thought was just a little bit awkward.

"I've seen one before," Clyde commented, looking away. Craig was confused and then he froze. No fucking way. Should he ignore what he thought Clyde was implying or should he question further? He wasn't sure and he found himself frozen.

Clyde seemed hesitant as he shifted off of the couch to stand in front of Craig. He sat there, staring up at the brunette with an almost dumbfounded expression. There was no _fucking_ way.  
"I had hoped…you would have come back…you were the first one that I would have been able to remember…cause of the ring…"

That solidified everything for Craig and he found himself shifting nervously. The mysterious person was Clyde. It was Clyde. His first blow job had come from Clyde. It was Clyde.

Clyde  
Clyde  
Clyde

Craig couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that happy-go-lucky Clyde. Couldn't believe that straight as fuck Clyde went to an adult video store to suck strange cocks. Craig couldn't believe that he had gotten his cock sucked by Clyde…his best friend. The name was on constant repeat in his head. Clyde. Clyde. Clyde.

"You didn't come back…after that one time…I wanted you to…" Clyde shifted nervously and that action triggered something in Craig. He didn't want him to do that anymore. Didn't want him to have to feel the need to go and do that anymore. His hand shot out, grabbing Clyde's wrist to tug him down to his knees. Clyde didn't put up any resistance.

Craig curled his arms around his shoulders and dragged the smaller male to his chest. He knew that Clyde was self-conscious. Knew that he craved attention, but didn't want to come off as clingy. Craig knew just about everything about Clyde…and he knew that the only reason he would have started doing this was because he wanted to feel needed. He probably felt that every night when some stranger slid their dick through that hole. They needed him and it didn't matter that it was anonymous or sexual.

"You don't have to do that anymore…okay?" Craig ran his fingers through Clyde's hair slowly. The brunette shook before he burst into tears and clung to his best friend.  
No, Clyde wouldn't have to go and do that anymore…


End file.
